


По алфавиту.

by WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Коллекция малек-драбблов. По слову-теме на каждую букву алфавита.





	По алфавиту.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

**Амнезия**

Страхов у Магнуса за четыреста лет жизни хватает. Немудрено, пройти ему пришлось через многое. Слишком многое. Боль, потери, разочарования, снова потери – всё это оставило на сердце немало шрамов: и крошечных, едва заметных, и глубоких, таких, что аукаются кошмарами даже несколько веков спустя.

Самый глубокий из них проходит сердце насквозь. Магнус всё ещё помнит тот леденящий холод, пронзивший его, когда Алек, вскользь задетый заклятием, выпущенным беглым магом, потерял сознание на несколько минут. А когда, наконец, открыл глаза – окинул его полным удивления взглядом.

– Кто ты? – недоумённо протянул он прежде, чем у Магнуса успело вырваться радостное «Александр!», и поспешно приподнялся, убирая голову с его колен. – Мы... знакомы?

...память вернулась к нему через две недели, но Магнус до сих пор просыпается с застывшим на губах стоном, видя во сне родные глаза, глядящие на него с подозрительной прохладцей. Долго сидит на кровати, вглядываясь в темноту лофта, хватая ртом воздух и успокаивая ноющий холод в сердце. И лишь потом ложится обратно, крепко обнимая спящего рядом Алека.

– Не забывай меня, – шепчет так тихо, что почти не слышит собственный голос. – Пожалуйста, не забывай меня больше.

Тёплые руки обвиваются вокруг тела, окончательно прогоняя холод.

– Никогда, – шепчет Алек ещё тише.

**Будущее**

Вообще-то, это строжайше запрещено. Совет магов ещё столетия назад наложил вето на заклинания, вмешивающиеся в течение времени. Книги, содержащие необходимые формулы и зелья, были уничтожены, нарушавшие запрет подвергались чудовищным наказаниям, зачастую отнимающим у них жизни. Это было жестоко, но рационально. 

Малейшее вмешательство в будущее или тем более прошлое могло не просто изменить существующую реальность – перечеркнуть её совсем. Короткий взгляд в минувшее или грядущее того не стоит – внушалось каждому магу, едва вставшему на путь колдовства.

Магнус повторяет это четырежды, листая Белую книгу. И ещё дважды – глядя на заклинание, позволяющее увидеть ближайшее будущее.

– Полнейшее издевательство, – бормочет он почти возмущённо, водя пальцем по замысловатой вязи древнего языка. – Сказали, что уничтожили, так и уничтожили бы полностью, не оставляя лазеек. Разве можно удержаться?

Внутренний голос молчит настолько укоризненно, что Магнусу даже неловко.

– Это же будущее, – пожимает он плечами. – Не прошлое. Я не должен... что-то менять этим. Я ведь не вмешаюсь ни во что. Просто взгляну.

«Просто взгляну, есть ли кто-нибудь в моём будущем. _Хоть кто-то_ ».

– Мне... надоело быть одному.

Короткая фраза вышибает из лёгких воздух, и Магнус физически чувствует, как отрывается душа от тела. Перед глазами сияет цветастый вихрь, и он интуитивно несётся к самому его центру. Яркие пятна застилают взор, смешиваясь, сливаясь, пока всё не становится... чёрным?  
Да, чёрным.  
И мягким.

Он лежит, зарывшись лицом в мягкий чёрный свитер, и чья-то рука бережно гладит его по спине.  
– ...и Иззи сказала, что если они заберут Макса с Рафом на выходные, то мы должны будем взять близнецов в парк в следующий уикенд, потому что... Магс?  
Магнус неуверенно приподнимает голову, и в горле застревает ком. На него смотрят самые красивые глаза, что он когда-либо видел в своей жизни, и прекрасны они не только из-за удивительного цвета, нет.

В них светится такая нежность, что сердце пропускает сразу несколько ударов.

– О, ты не спишь, – мужчина с удивительными глазами улыбается такой же нежной улыбкой. – А я думал, что нечаянно убаюкал тебя.  
– Почти, – с трудом выдыхает Магнус. – Можешь продолжать, я не против.

Мужчина смеётся, возобновляя движения ладонью. Магнус прижимается щекой к свитеру, закрывая глаза.

Он успевает почувствовать мягкое прикосновение губ к макушке, прежде чем перед глазами вновь закручивается разноцветный вихрь.

Тело, пробывшее без души несколько минут, скручивает ноющей болью, но Магнус её почти не замечает. Он видит только удивительные глаза, глядящие на него с невозможной нежностью, и яркую улыбку. Щека всё ещё чувствует тепло чужого тела.

«Есть ли в моём будущем хоть _что-то_ ».

Кажется, в его будущем есть _всё_.

**Выбор**

– Что скажешь, нефилим?

Колдунья вьётся вокруг, горячо шепча в ухо. Алек невольно вытягивает шею, пытаясь отстраниться. В голове плывёт влажное туманное марево.

– Что скажешь?

В узкой ладони светится золотистый шар. 

– Что выберешь?

Шар мягко падает ему в руки. Алек сжимает машинально пальцы, вздрагивая от пронзившей сознание картины.

_Идрис, Гард, Главный зал, полный нефилимов, смотрящих... прямо на него? Почтительно, внимательно, чуть ли не заискивающе. Лица родителей, братьев и сестры, виднеющиеся в первом ряду, светятся гордостью._

_«Консул, – шелестят шепотки. – Консул Лайтвуд»._

Вспышка.

_Крошечные ладони, едва обхватывающие его пальцы. Он тянет руки вверх – и маленький мальчик неуклюже, покачиваясь, становится на ноги. Пытается сделать шаг – и падает. Алек смеётся, успевая его подхватить и прижать к себе.  
Сын – светловолосый и голубоглазый, очень похожий на мать – вкусно пахнет теплом и молоком._

Вспышка.  
_  
– Лайтвуд! Алек Лайтвуд!  
Они повсюду – нефилимы, оборотни, фейри, маги. Восхищённые голоса, яркие улыбки. Алек улыбается в ответ, хотя выходит плохо – тело сковывает усталость. Он с трудом шагает вперёд, мимо ликующей толпы, слыша отрывистые «Лайтвуд», «герой», «спаситель».  
Окровавленный Меч Душ висит у него на поясе._

Вспышка.

Глаза болят, словно в них насыпали песка. Алек пытается вдуматься в увиденное, но туман в голове не позволяет. Единственное, что он осознаёт – _в видениях чего-то не хватает._  
Важного. Нужного.

– Скажи мне, нефилим.

Колдунья кружит вокруг.  
Колдунья.  
Маг.

– Магнус, – шепчут губы, и туман в голове трусливо вздрагивает, чуть рассеиваясь. Колдунья шипит, коротко, но рассерженно, словно кошка, и Алек впервые видит её метку – кошачьи когти. – Там не было Магнуса.  
– Потому что он тебе не нужен, нефилим, – жарко выдыхает колдунья, и шар у него в руках начинает светиться снова. Видения лихорадочно мелькают перед глазами. – Он тебе только мешает. Пока он рядом, не добиться тебе ни почёта, ни семьи, ни славы. Ничего, нефилим, ничего. С ним – ничего. Без него – всё. _Так что ты выбираешь?  
_  
Вспышка.  
Вспышка.  
Вспышка.

Алек улыбается, сжимая шар что осталось сил.

_– Выбор же очевиден._

И с размаху опускает его на камень.

**Гроза**

– Ты чего это? – удивлённо приподнял брови Алек, глядя, как Магнус торопливо забирается к нему под одеяло.  
– Гром, – тыкнул он пальцем в окно. – И молнии. Страшно.  
Алек скептически поджал губы.  
– Ну конечно.  
– Не веришь? – воинственно взлохматил чёлку Магнус.  
– Нет. Тебе четыреста, а не четырнадцать.  
– Даже в четыреста лет можно бояться грома, Александр, это абсолютно нормально.  
– Ага, – насмешливо уронил Алек. – И исключительно поэтому ты залезаешь ко мне в кровать, хотя ещё час назад гордо собрал свои вещи и перебрался спать в гостевую, потому что я по ночам толкаюсь, пинаюсь, стягиваю с тебя одеяло и вообще веду себя крайне невоспитанно, и это всё тебя, цитата, довело до крайности.  
Магнус вздёрнул подбородок.  
– Выбираю из двух зол меньшее, вот и всё, – с безупречной прохладой в голосе произнёс он и демонстративно повернулся на бок.

Алек вздохнул, протягивая руку, и, нащупав тёплое тело под одеялом, одним сильным движением прижал его к себе. Пару раз провёл пальцами по животу, скользнул на бедро – Магнус, обмякнув, расслабился и позволил себя обнять.

– И всё равно ведёшь себя крайне невоспитанно, – проворчал он. – У меня все ноги в синяках.  
– Больше не буду, – примирительно ответил Алек, целуя его в плечо и неторопливо переходя на шею.  
– И если бы не гроза, я бы ни за что не вернулся.  
– Безусловно.  
– И спать всё равно буду в гостевой комнате.  
– Как скажешь.  
– А если поцелуешь так ещё раз, то я прощу тебя быстрее.

**Долг**

Алек должен многое – и многим. Должность Главы Института не самая лёгкая из существующих, ответственность, что ложится на плечи, подчас придавливает к земле так, что ноги уходят в почву по колено. Алек выбирается старательно, сантиметр за сантиметром, потому что должен – Институту, Конклаву, семье, Разиэлю, в конце концов, разве что последний не будет смотреть так испытующе-презрительно, как некоторые охотники ему вслед. 

Эти взгляды ощущаются, как удары. Несильные, но постоянные.

«Как миллионы порезов от бумаги каждый день», – думает Алек, успокаивающе сжимая плечо негодующе дрожащей Изабель, почти что протаскивая её мимо кривящей губы группки охотников.

– Они должны проявлять уважение, – яростно шепчет она, встряхивая волосами.  
– Мы возглавляем Институт, Из. Мы тоже – должны.

 _Алек должен._

Разбираться в отчётах, составлять планы рейдов, анализировать данные, устраивать встречи с Нижним миром и не позволять усталости затрагивать душу. Тело – пусть, на то оно и тело, чтобы восстанавливаться легко. Несколько часов сна – и снова работа, миссии, отчёты.

Долг.

– Я должен, Из.  
– Я должен.  
– Должен.

– Отдохнуть ты должен, – обеспокоенно хмурится Магнус, касаясь пальцами его лица.  
Алек жмурится, чувствуя, как прохладные искры магии скачут по вискам, прогоняя ноющую боль.  
– Ну же, ангел мой, – тёплые ладони сжимают затёкшие плечи. – Хотя бы немного. Пожалуйста. Прошу. Поверь мне, даже Валентин отдыхает чаще, чем ты.

Алек фыркает, не сдержавшись.

– У него в подчинении нет скептически настроенных охотников, цепляющихся за каждый, даже малейший просчёт. Прости, Магнус, я должен...

К губам прижимается тонкий палец.

– Ты должен, – согласно кивает Магнус, медленно водя пальцем по его нижней губе. – Ты должен мне четырнадцать совместных ночей, шесть свиданий, девять ужинов, сто семнадцать поцелуев и бесчисленное множество прикосновений. Но я готов простить тебе все эти долги, ангел, в обмен на пару часов твоего отдыха. Согласен?  
– Я должен тебе так много? – притворно удивляется Алек, послушно поднимаясь с кресла и разворачиваясь лицом к нему. – Четырнадцать ночей, шесть свиданий, сто семнадцать поцелуев?

Магнус улыбается, приподнимаясь чуть на носках, и мягко касается его губ своими.

– Уже сто шестнадцать, – мурлычет донельзя довольно, ловя следом нежный сто пятнадцатый и долгий сто четырнадцатый.

Алек обнимает его за пояс, крепко прижимая к себе.

– Давай сначала сократим до ста, а затем поговорим об обмене.

...Алек должен многое – и многим. Институту, Конклаву, семье, Разиэлю, хотя последнему, скорее всего плевать, что творится тут.

Но отдавать долги Магнусу приятнее всего.

**Ель**

Рождество Магнус не любит упрямо и настойчиво, принципиально не украшая дом и мстительными щелчками пальцев заставляя робкий снег таять прямо в воздухе. Его раздражает эти суматоха, беготня, глупые песни и красно-зелёные цвета на каждом шагу. И терпкий ёлочный запах раздражает тоже.

– Полюбишь. Всё равно полюбишь однажды, – с непонятно откуда взявшейся уверенностью говорит как-то Рагнор, и Магнус невероятным усилием воли сдерживает порыв придушить его висящей на его же шее блестящей мишурой.  
– Вряд ли, – бурчит он, хмуро глядя на переливающиеся за окном огни. – Как можно это полюбить?..

...нефилимы и парочка нижнемирцев вваливаются в его лофт весёлой галдящей толпой, обвешанные кучей разноцветных пакетов. Магнус чудом не давится коктейлем, застигнутый врасплох.  
– Мы решили праздновать у тебя, – сообщает Иззи, стаскивая красный шарфик и окидывая гостиную настолько внимательным взглядом, что Магнусу сразу становится понятно – совсем скоро милую сердцу обстановку заполонит ненавистная красно-зелёная масса.  
– В Институт не пустят ни Люка, ни Саймона, ни Майю, – объясняет Клэри, выпутываясь из куртки. – А у тебя просторно.  
– И выпить есть что, – широко улыбается Джейс и смеётся, когда Майя в ответ на это закатывает глаза.  
– Прости, – виновато бормочет Алек, подходя к нему со спины и укладывая подбородок на плечо. – Одну только Иззи уже остановить сложно, когда ей нравится какая-то идея, а уж когда все загорелись... Но ты же не против вечеринок?  
Магнус с трудом давит мученический вздох, нехотя качая головой.  
– Что ты, Александр. Я всегда за.

Всего через час лофт выглядит, как дурацкая иллюстрация к рождественскому журналу. Гигантская ель, которую принёс запыхавшийся Люк, занимает полгостиной, наверняка царапая увенчанной звездой макушкой потолок. Камин, которого отродясь не было в лофте, но который чуть ли не слёзно выпросила Изабель, украшен мишурой и абсолютно ужасными чулками с их именами. На стенах перемигиваются разноцветные огоньки.

Магнусу всё ещё не нравится это. Но он почему-то помогает вешать на ель бесконечные шарики, послушно раскладывает по всем поверхностям крохотные свечки и ловит себя на том, что смеётся вовсе не вымученно над не смешными, в общем-то, шутками Джейса. Серьёзно, они и правда не смешные, Саймон и тот шутит удачнее, но в воздухе словно витает что-то, заставляющее губы растягиваться в улыбке. И Алек – Алек в забавной шапке с помпоном и с зелёной гирляндой на шее, раскрасневшийся и счастливый – смеётся вместе с ним, обнимая за пояс, то и дело наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку или висок, невольно примиряет с обстановкой.

Магнус глубоко вдыхает, откидывая голову ему на грудь. Нефилимы и нежимирцы, самая невозможная компания, которую только можно представить, пытается, взявшись за руки, собраться в хоровод.

Терпкий ёлочный запах впервые не действует на нервы.

**Ёж**

Алек Лайтвуд похож на ежа. Ёршистый, колючий, сворачивающийся иголками наружу каждый раз, когда Магнус пытается подойти ближе. Фыркает сердито на протянутую руку, шарахается в сторону при шаге навстречу, больно колет острыми иглами доверчиво открывшееся сердце. Смотрит сурово из-под лохматой чёлки, щурясь – не смей, не двигайся, не дамся.

В очередной раз протянутую ладонь колючки пронзают насквозь.

Магнус не сдаётся.

– Ты когда-нибудь трогал живот у ежа? – спрашивает он у стоящего к нему спиной Алека.  
Тот напрягается, скрещивая на груди руки. Лопатки остро выделяются на ссутулившейся спине.  
– Нет, – отрывисто отвечает, бросая короткий взгляд исподлобья. – К чему вопрос?  
Магнус задумчиво перебирает пальцами в воздухе.  
– В детстве я часто ловил ежей. Они сами прибегали к дому. Знаешь, взять их в руки очень сложно. Почти невозможно. Но если быть настойчивым и аккуратным, – он улыбается, и Алек вздрагивает, – то однажды колючий комок медленно развернётся у тебя в ладонях. И можно будет потрогать его живот. Он очень мягкий. Нежный-нежный. Беззащитный такой. Потому и нужны ежу колючки – он прячет за ними уязвимость. 

Голос звучит неожиданно близко, и Алек, развернувшись, оказывается к Магнусу почти вплотную. Раскосые глаза светятся золотом в полумраке.

– Чем сильнее ёршишься, тем уязвимее ты внутри, – мягко говорит Магнус, и по коже у Алека бегут мурашки.  
– Я не ёршусь, – сквозь зубы произносит он.  
Магнус тихо смеётся, чуть запрокидывая голову, и, наконец, отходит.  
– Нет. Ну конечно нет.

Когда на злополучной свадьбе он притягивает Магнуса к себе за воротник пиджака, тот чувствует, как медленно разворачивается Алек у него в ладонях.

Алек Лайтвуд и впрямь похож на ежа. Недоверчивый, несговорчивый, вечно съёживающийся в защищающийся неприступный с виду клубок.

Такой уязвимый внутри.

**Желание**

Он хочет Магнуса. Всегда. Ему даже стыдно, честное слово, но контролировать себя не получается. Сильное, гибкое тело, так умело подчёркнутое дорогими тканями, вызывает нестерпимое желание прижать к ближайшей стенке (а лучше – к собственному телу, чтобы ощутить его жар и дрожь) и неторопливо раздевать, лаская каждый открывшийся сантиметр смуглой кожи до изнеможения. 

Магнуса хочется не просто брать. Магнуса хочется трогать – изучать, узнавать, искать что-то новое, то, от чего искушённое тело (семнадцать тысяч, горчит на языке, семнадцать) начинает дрожать и выгибаться навстречу. И трогать не только руками – губами, языком, собственным телом, разделяя удовольствие пополам.

Магнуса просто хочется. Обнимать, прижимая к себе, чтобы не осталось даже крошечного расстояния, зарываться в пахнущие сандалом волосы, дыша, пропитывая лёгкие запахом, чтобы чувствовать его даже когда Магнус уходит, держать в руках и целовать, целовать, целовать, потому что Алек имеет на это право – на всё это.

Он имеет право желать Магнуса до щемящей боли в груди.  
Он имеет право претворять своё желание в жизнь.

**Забота**

Наверное, самое сложное – держаться в стороне, не позволяя себе даже смотреть. А глянув всё же, прятать чувства так глубоко, как только можно. Скользить безразличным взглядом по упрямо сжатым губам, расправленным плечам, вздёрнутому подбородку и отчаянно сдерживать крик.

Что толку кричать – они ведь сами так решили.

– Так будет лучше для нас, – говорит Магнус, и Алек кивает на автомате. – Не метаться между сердцем и долгом, решить, что важно для нас по-настоящему.  
– Определиться.  
– Да. _Определиться._

...Магнус приходит к нему посреди ночи после тяжёлых рейдов, думая, что он спит, и сидит рядом с кроватью до утра, вытягивая боль из ран, уходя с первыми лучами солнца. Алек лежит, стиснув в руках подушку, чувствуя танцующие в воздухе искры такой родной магии, и обещает себе, что в следующий раз повернётся и схватит за руку прежде, чем его коснётся исцеляющая дымка. 

...Алек незаметно дотрагивается до его локтя во время очередного Собрания представителей, вливая в истощённый организм ангельскую силу, видя, как на глазах розовеет болезненно бледная кожа и исчезают синяки под глазами. Магнус прикрывает глаза, позволяя энергии разнестись по телу, говоря, что это было в самый последний раз.

_«В следующий раз, я обещаю».  
«Это был последний раз. Я больше ему не позволю»._

И снова – безразличные взгляды и безмолвная забота. Тепло, разносящееся по телу, и радостный перестук сердца. 

Они давно определились. Сразу же, едва расставшись.

Алек любит Магнуса.  
Магнус любит Алека.

_Только это ничего не меняет._

**Искусство**

Взмах кистью – на светлой коже расцветает синий цветок. Свежие лепестки пахнут краской. Магнус смотрит на него – и взгляд его чувствуется так же явно, как прикосновение кисти секундой раньше. Алек с трудом напоминает себе, что нужно дышать.

Кисть ведёт длинную линию от ключицы к рёбрам, оставляя ярко-жёлтый след. Следом – красный, зелёный, оранжевый, кисть танцует по его телу, вырывая из груди сорванные вздохи. Цветные пятна кажутся хаотичными и непоследовательными, но непонятным образом гармонируют вместе, создавая не картину, но смутный образ. Мысль. Алек пытается за неё зацепиться, уловить суть, но теряет её, едва ухватившись, и, сдавшись, снова закрывает глаза, отдаваясь кисти.

Отдаваясь Магнусу.

– Я знал многих великих творцов, – восхищённый шёпот окутывает тело. – Художников, музыкантов, скульпторов. Но даже из-под их рук не выходили подобные тебе шедевры, Александр. Ты... – Алек готовится к новому прикосновению кистью, но вместо этого по животу жарко скользят мягкие губы, размазывая неподсохшую краску, – произведение искусства. И я так горд, что владею тобой единолично.

Алек стонет, выгибая спину. Губы, последний раз мазнув по низ живота, исчезают, и секунду спустя горячее дыхание касается лица. Алек открывает поплывшие глаза.

– Ты принадлежишь мне, ангел? – мягко спрашивает Магнус, едва касаясь губ.

Вместо ответа Алек рывком приподнимается, сминая их в поцелуе. Сладковатый привкус краски растекается по языку, дурманя и без того затуманенный разум. Алек тянется вверх, пытаясь прикоснуться сильнее, наверняка пачкая и Магнуса, и его одежду, сжимает пальцами рубашку, стараясь снять, но в итоге просто разрывая её на части. Магнус устраивается у него на бёдрах, тяжело дыша.

– Каждый мастер, – выдыхает Алек, – каждый мастер ставил на своём творении метку. Свою подпись. Знак, что этот шедевр принадлежит только ему. Чтобы другие, даже глядя на него, натыкались на неё и вспоминали, что у шедевра есть хозяин. _Единственный. Навсегда._

Узкий зрачок в кошачьей радужке, дрогнув, вытягивается в нитку.

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя отметил, Александр? – низким голосом произносит Магнус. – _Пометил?_ Как свою собственность?  
– Раз уж я – произведение искусства, – Алек вызывающе облизывает губы, – то пусть все видят, _кто меня создал._  
Магнус обречённо стонет, наклоняясь к нему.

...на светлой коже расцветает алый цветок.  
Свежие лепестки пахнут кровью.

**Йод**

Алек не знал, что ему делать. Ругаться хотелось, да.  
Но смеяться хотелось сильнее.

Сыновья жались друг к другу, невинно хлопая глазами. Макс незаметно пытался затолкать пузырёк с орудием преступления под диван, но получалось плохо. Во многом, потому что это было бесполезно – вещественные доказательства были налицо. На лице, точнее. И на руках.

И самое главное – на беззаботно спящем на диване Магнусе.

Алек покосился в сторону мужа и тихонько застонал сквозь зубы от рвущегося наружу смеха. Ругаться хотелось всё меньше. Ржать в голос, пугая Мяо и выводок хомяков, которых притащили близняшки Иззи, да так и оставили – всё больше.

– Зачем? – сдавленно проговорил он. Хотелось бы, конечно, конкретизировать, но Алек боялся, что на более длинное предложение выдержки не хватит.  
– У Софи Блэкторн вет-рян-ка, – старательно выговорил Макс. – Её мажут зелёнкой. Это весело, пап. Ярко так. И держится хорошо, не то что краски.  
– Мы тоже решили попробовать, – подал голос Раф. – Только зелёнки не было. Был только йод.  
– Мы играли наверху. А потом спустились вниз, а тут папа, – Макс сокрушённо развёл руками. – Он так удобно лежал.  
– И спал.  
– Ага. Не дёргался. А то Раф всё время дёргался, и рисунки кривые получились. А тут – вот, – Макс с явным удовольствием поглядел на дело рук своих и брата. – Ровно. Красиво.  
– И папе подходит, – с радостной улыбкой добавил Рафаэль.  
– Почему? – воздуха опять хватило только на одно слово. Смех угрожающе булькал под рёбрами, угрожая разворотить грудную клетку к чёртовой бабушке.

Сыновья посмотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего.

– У папы кошачьи глаза.  
– И походка тоже, Иззи говорила.  
– И потом, – Раф наклонил голову, – ты же сам называешь папу котёнком. Мы слышали недавно.  
Макс согласно закивал.  
Алек набрал в грудь воздуха, медленно выдохнул и осторожно поинтересовался:  
– А больше вы ничего не слышали?  
Мальчики синхронно замотали головами. Заметно расслабившись, Алек ещё раз оглядел коричневых от йода детей, отметив, что на лбу Рафа старательно, но неумело выведена бабочка, а каракули на щеках Макса – это столь же «талантливо» нарисованные цветы, и скомандовал:  
– Разбираться будем, когда отмоетесь. Марш в ванную!

Когда довольные дети, знающие, что раз наказания не последовало сразу, оно вряд ли настигнет потом, унеслись на второй этаж, Алек, опустившись перед диваном на колени, легонько потряс Магнуса за плечо.  
– Хэй, просыпайся, – и, глянув на тянущиеся по щекам длинные коричневые линии, не удержавшись, добавил: – Просыпайся, котёнок.

Магнус, приоткрыв сонные глаза, жирно подчёркнутые вокруг йодом, наморщил нос с аккуратным коричневым пятнышком на самом кончике, тихо, но отчётливо мурлыкнул и повернулся на другой бок.

...когда от прорвавшегося всё же хохота и Магнус, и спящий на подоконнике Мяо с абсолютно одинаковым дурномявом синхронно подпрыгнули чуть ли не на полметра, Алек, всхлипывая, сполз на ковёр.

**Кровь**

Нефилимы рано привыкают к крови. Своей или чужой – без разницы, даже самый пугливый к моменту получения первой руны давно перестаёт дрожать при виде алых капель.

Алек тоже привык давно. Руки не дрожат больше, когда он перевязывает раны Иззи или заносит стило над кожей Джейса, и уж тем более не вызывают дрожи собственные раны. Несколько даже не кровоточащих царапин или глубокий порез – для него это всё одно. Рутина для сумеречных охотников, чья жизнь связана с кровью и болью, полезная рутина, кстати говоря – паника не затмевает ум и позволяет мыслить здраво.

Даже когда Иззи насаживает на один из рогов низший демон, протыкая насквозь, он не теряется. Джейс – теряется, Алек это помнит, а он нет. Паника и беспокойство рвали сердце до боли, но разум оставался кристально-чистым, выстраивая чёткую последовательность лечебных мероприятий, и руки действовали уверенно, то выводя очередную Иратце, то накладывая новый слой бинтов.

...От здравых мыслей отчего-то не остаётся даже следа, когда Алек видит медленно сползающего на землю Магнуса, зажимающего ладонью всё сильнее и сильнее расплывающееся кровавое пятно на животе. Паника в момент прорывает сердце насквозь, заполоняя тело и сознание.

И руки, сжимающие окровавленные ладони, дрожат.

**Лак**

– Руки.  
– Ты издеваешься?  
Магнус всем своим видом показывает, что да, издевается, но находит в себе наглость покачать головой.  
– Всего лишь прошу следовать условиям спора.  
– Ты сжульничал, – обвиняюще указывает на него пальцем Алек. – Это нечестный спор.  
Магнус независимо жмёт плечами.  
– Уговор был, что тот, кто не выдержит без секса первым, исполняет желание победителя. Ты вчера ворвался в кабинет прямо во время ритуала и едва не изнасиловал меня при ошарашеном клиенте и не менее офигевшем демоне. А ведь прошло не больше суток!  
– Ты подсунул мне афродизиак!  
– Этот афродизиак планировала подсунуть своему мужу моя другая клиентка, тебя же никто не просил есть те конфеты.  
– Они лежали в холодильнике.  
– Самое меньшее, что лежит у меня в холодильнике, Александр, это конфеты с афродизиаком. Ты живешь у меня уже три месяца и всё ещё не привык? Надеюсь, бутылку с синей пробкой ты попробовать не пытался.  
Алек косится в сторону холодильника.  
– А там-то что?  
– Эликсир беременности, – безмятежно поясняет Магнус, и у Алека мелко дёргается глаз. – А учитывая, сколько действий, приводящим к беременности мы совершаем на день, особенно, если ты под афродизиаком, не удивлюсь, если оно подействует даже в нашем тупиковом с точки зрения продолжения рода случае. Однако мы отвлеклись. Руки, Александр, руки!..

Алек, недовольно морща нос, протягивает Магнусу руки. Тот, дурачась, легко целует его ладони, вызывая невольную улыбку, и жестом фокусника достаёт из воздуха крошечный флакончик.

– Приступим?

...мимо хихикающего Джейса Алек проходит с гордо поднятой головой, но с Иззи это не прокатывает.  
– Мне нравится оттенок, – с абсолютной серьёзностью произносит она, изучая собственные ногти, и только в карих глазах пляшут не просто черти, а высшие демоны.  
– Спасибо.  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Не стоит благодарности.  
– А глаза вы друг другу красите?  
– Иди к чёрту, Из.

**Мороженое**

– Попробуешь?  
Магнус смотрит на пластиковый стаканчик и отрицательно качает головой.  
– Равнодушен как-то.

Алек пожимает плечами, отправляя в рот полную ложку. Улыбается довольно, слизывая с губ подтаявшие капли. Магнус невольно засматривается. Его нефилим, забравшийся с ногами на диван и сжимающий в руках ведёрко с мороженым, похож сейчас не на сурового воина Разиэля, а на смешливого подростка. В любимых глазах нет ставших уже привычными теней и напряжения, яркая радужка сияет, словно драгоценный камень в лучах солнца. Алек будто светится изнутри, сбросив, хотя бы ненадолго, привычный груз с плеч, и с головой окунувшись в радости мира без угрозы войны.

Магнус хочет любоваться этим весь день. Магнус и будет любоваться этим весь день – он официально выкрал Алека из Института и не собирается выпускать из лофта как минимум до завтра.  
А дальше посмотрит.  
Хотя Магнус уже подозревает, что одним днём не ограничится.

Алек облизывает ложку с таким неприкрытым удовольствием, что у него голодно сосёт под рёбрами.

– Вкусно?  
Алек кивает, снова протягивая ему ложку.  
– Очень. Может, попробуешь всё же?  
Магнус хитро щурится, плавно поднимаясь на ноги. Алек смотрит на него открыто и совершенно бесхитростно, не ожидая подвоха, и потому удивлённо охает, когда ложка небрежно падает обратно в ведёрко, а Магнус, обхватив ладонями его лицо, целует прохладные от мороженого губы, влажно скользя по ним языком. Алек стонет вполголоса, цепляясь за крепкие плечи, и тянется навстречу, когда Магнус, усмехнувшись, отстраняется.  
– И правда вкусно, – сообщает тот невозмутимым голосом, глядя на покрасневшего, моментально сбившегося с дыхания Алека.  
– Сказал же, – выдыхает хрипло он. – А ты – равнодушен, равнодушен.  
Магнус наклоняет голову к плечу.  
– Виноват, ошибался. Дашь попробовать ещё?

Алек приоткрывает губы, подаваясь вперёд.

Ведёрко с мороженым сиротливо валяется на полу, сброшенное с дивана торопливыми движениями. Алек не жалуется, Магнус – тем более.

Да, мороженое и впрямь вкусное.  
Алек всё равно вкуснее.

**Нежность**

– У тебя нежные руки.

Ладони грубые, ладони и особенно пальцы – у лучников не бывает других. Мелкие шрамы исцеляет Иратце, остальные же бугрятся белыми полосами, наверняка неприятными на ощупь. Там, где нет шрамов, чернеют ровные линии рун. Кожа под ними – плотная, шероховатая, выгоревшая под прикосновением стило.

Руки воина, не созданные для ласк.

Алек хмыкает, сжимая их в кулаки.  
– Где же они нежные, Магнус?

Чужая ладонь – смуглая, гладкая, по-настоящему нежная – ложится ему на грудь.  
Прямо напротив тяжело колотящегося сердца.

– Вот тут.

**Омамори**

Алек подозревал, что поступает глупо, заходя в ту лавку. В конце концов, Магнус был магом. Верховным магом, одним из сильнейших ныне живущих детей Лилит. Путешествуя с ним, Алек не мог не обращать внимания, с каким почтением относятся к нему все, с кем им доводилось встречаться. Почтением и настороженностью. Почти что страхом.

Магнуса знали, уважали и боялись.

Поэтому та вещь, которую он крутит сейчас в пальцах, может оказаться и не подарком вовсе, а оскорблением.  
Магнус никогда не искал защиты.  
Защиту искали у него.

Алек хмурится задумчиво, трогая приятно-шелковистую ткань. Ему всё ещё катастрофически не хватает опыта в... подобном. Отношениях. Возможно, такие подарки нельзя дарить не только Верховным магам – в принципе нельзя дарить. Хороший подарок должен быть дорогим, ценным, полезным, на крайний случай, а какая польза в куске ткани, набитом бумагой? Интересно, Магнус может обидеться? Ему точно не привыкать к драгоценным подаркам, этот наверняка покажется смешным...

Алек неуверенно оборачивается на ярко освещённую улицу. Если поискать, то можно найти ювелирный и купить там что-то стоящее. Браслет, например. Или кольцо. Или лучше ожерелье наподобие тех, что постоянно носит Магнус, чтобы не ошибиться с размером? И дорогое, и ценное. Всяко лучше, чем какой-то амулет, Алек, ну серьёзно, положи его и уходи, ты и так сделал немалое, чтобы поставить ваши отношения под угрозу.

«Удача и защита» – аккуратно вышито на ярком мешочке, и что-то не хочется выпускать его из рук. 

Он – нефилим. Единственное, что он может дать тем, кто ему дорог – защита. Он может только защищать их, закрывать своим телом и делать так, чтобы боль прошла мимо.

Магнус дорог ему тоже.

 _Неожиданно сильно дорог_ для знакомства в два неполных месяца, а защищать его так, как он делает это обычно с братьями или сестрой, не получается. Магнуса вообще сложно защищать. На первый взгляд кажется, что и не нужно вовсе, но это только на первый. Под плотной стеной, выстраиваемой не одну сотню лет, столь же уязвимый человек, как и любой другой. Алек ещё не знаком с ним. Он и за стену-то зашёл на пару метров разве что, изредка делая крохотный шажок вперёд. Но этот человек тоже нуждается в защите.

Возможно, сильнее, чем кто-либо.

Алек не может находиться рядом с ним постоянно – разные миры, разная ответственность – и защищать постоянно не может. Но может попытаться. Хоть как-то. Как умеет.

...в ювелирный он заглянет как-нибудь позже, пожалуй.

**Простуда**

– Мне четыреста лет, – вяло возмутился Магнус, но Алек, пресекая дальнейшие возмущения, ловко заткнул его куском апельсина. 

Пока Магнус пытался не то прожевать его, не то выплюнуть, он вытащил из гигантского шкафа страхолюдного вида шерстяной плед, купленный, видимо, под чем-то крепким и фейрийским, несколько дополнительных подушек, шарф, выглядящий родственником пледа, и тёплые носки. Носки явно принадлежали самому Алеку, потому что такое Магнус не купил бы даже будучи пьяным вусмерть.

Всё это полетело на диван. Секунду спустя на самый верх получившейся кучи мягко спланировала невесть как оказавшаяся в его гардеробе толстая фланелевая пижама. Магнус, последние лет двести предпочитающий спать максимум в одних только шёлковых штанах, протестующе замычал в апельсин.

Издаваемые звуки Алек проигнорировал. Дёрнул за воротник тоненькой, расшитой золотом рубашки, облепляющей тело, как вторая кожа, и скомандовал:  
– Раздевайся.  
– Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, – заулыбался справившийся-таки с апельсином Магнус.  
– И надевай это.  
Покосившись на «это» и идентифицировав в нём пресловутую пижаму, Магнус категорически мотнул головой.  
– Только через мой труп.  
Алек вымученно вздохнул.  
– Магнус, – просящее протянул он, видя, как насупился маг, – сам же сказал, что тебе четыреста. Магический вирус лечится только примитивными средствами, Катарина объяснила всё крайне доходчиво, ну, не будь капризным подростком.

Магнус недовольно заворчал, но, наткнувшись на взгляд, полный несгибаемой воли, сдался и с выражением крайнего омерзения стал натягивать на себя пижаму.

Алек мысленно вытер пот со лба и направился на кухню за чаем.

Когда он вернулся, Магнус, к его удивлению, всё ещё в пижаме. И даже в носках. И даже плед не телепортирован куда-то в жерло Везувия и не накинут просто так – для вида. Магнус вцепился в него обеими руками, зарывшись в ткань с носом, и мелко-мелко дрожал. Алек, присев рядом, поставил на низкий столик исходящую паром кружку и ласково приобнял его за плечи. Магнус, без макияжа, укладки и украшений, одетый в нелепую, зато тёплую пижаму и с совершенно несчастным видом, выглядел от силы лет на двадцать и меньше всего походил сейчас на могущественного четырёхсотлетнего мага.

– Кто только придумал этот магический вирус, – простонал он, тыкаясь лицом в чашку, больше греясь, чем отпивая чай. – Я даже насморк лечил всегда магией, Александр, а это вот!.. И голова, и горло, и тело – всё болит, а сделать ничего нельзя. Ещё и холодно ужасно, – Магнус зябко повёл плечами и вздохнул. – Ужасно, Александр. Мне не нравится болеть.  
– Никому не нравится. А что, плед совсем не помогает? – деловито осведомился Алек, забирая пустую кружку.  
Магнус покачал головой.  
– Тогда согреем тебя по-другому.

Вялое «Боюсь, я сейчас не в состоянии, ангел» заглохло на полузвуке – Алек, одним движением стянув с тебя свитер, скользнул под одеяло и притянул горячее, несмотря на колотящий его озноб, тело к себе. Откинулся на подушку, почти укладывая Магнуса на себя – тот устроил голову у него на плече плечо и длинно, хрипло выдохнул.

– Александр?  
– М-м?  
– Тепло, – тихо признался он.

Алек мягко улыбнулся, целуя его в висок.

**Радуга**

Первые двадцать три года его жизнь имеет ровно-серый цвет с редкими вкраплениями чего-то цветного.

Тёмно-алая, насыщенная нить – Иззи.  
Светло-древесная линия – Джейс.  
Нежно-сиреневые вплетения – Макс.  
Прохладные, фиолетово-синие разводы – родители.

Всё остальное – серое.  
Спокойное и беспросветное.

Алек знает, что будет завтра и через неделю. Знает, чем закончится этот год и чем начнётся новый. Его жизнь расписана на много лет вперёд – частично им самим, частично родителям, и это не даёт влиться новым краскам.

Не то чтобы он страдает. Предопределённость – залог спокойствия и надёжности, залог уверенности в наступающем дне. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы жить так, по плану. Разве что немного скучно, особенно когда алые и древесные цвета бунтуют и плещут красками во все стороны, будоража глубоко запрятанную в серые одежды душу, но Алек знает, как бунт этот подавить. Краски успокаиваются, гася яркость, потревоженная душа зарывается в серое спокойствие глубже, так и не проснувшись.

Первые двадцать три года его жизнь – серого цвета.  
А потом взрывается чёртова радуга.

Магнус Бейн – это не один цвет. Это все оттенки мира, собранные под одной оболочкой. Даже просто стоя рядом с ним, Алек чувствует, как понемногу пропитывается чужой яркостью.

_Насыщенно-зелёный.  
Солнечно-жёлтый.  
Ярко-красный._

К его ужасу, цвета не смываются. Крошечные пятна так и остаются глубоко внутри, душа тянется к ним, поднимая давно спрятанную голову, а Магнус, словно не понимая, улыбается ему, сверкая раскосыми глазами, и прижимает палец к губам.

_Нежно-розовый.  
Небесно-голубой.  
Огненно-рыжий._

Алек боится заглядывать внутрь себя, потому что серый цвет уступает. Тёмные одежды пятнаются радугой, попытки оттереть, затереть эти чувства приводят к тому, что пятна лишь расползаются. Перемешиваются, создавая новые оттенки.

_Фиалково-красный.  
Изумрудно-синий.  
Золотисто-зелёный._

Душа словно завёрнута в сияющую радугу. Алек неимоверно боится того момента, когда радуга покроет её полностью. И жаждет этого больше всего на свете, потому что постоянство и уверенность не прельщают больше. Попробовав цвета, не захочешь возвращаться к серости, хотя он пытается. Что есть сил, отчаянно, связывая себя неразрушимыми, казалось, цепями – свадьба, брак, Лидия. Всё серое, всё спокойное. _Правильное._

Только цепи отчего-то не держат, а душат, но это ничего, это нормально, потому что цвета понемногу гаснут. Алек чувствует, как они _выцветают_ , лишаясь постоянной подпитки – Магнус после разговора о свадьбе перестаёт сиять, освещая других.

Серый цвет возвращается полностью, когда он становится у алтаря. Душа рвётся, бьётся до боли о цепи, Алек стискивает зубы, протягивая Лидии запястье, стремясь поставить последнюю точку.

А потом снова взрывается радуга.

Магнус сияет так, что Алек чувствует это за несколько метров. Взволнованный, неуверенный, но _ослепляющий_. Наконец-то. _Снова_. Серый цвет, только-только осевший обратно, смывает волной красок, обнажая прячущиеся под ним выцветшие, поблёкшие пятна, на глазах вновь наполняющиеся цветом.

Шаг.  
_Красный._  
Шаг.  
_Оранжевый._  
Шаг.  
_Жёлтый._  
Шаг.  
_Зелёный._  
Шаг.  
_Голубой._  
Шаг.  
_Синий._  
Шаг.  
_Фиолетовый._

Он целует Магнуса, и душа вспыхивает радугой.  
_Его собственной._

**Связь**

– Это... странно.

Алек прищёлкивает пальцами, и с них сыпятся синие искры. Танцуют в воздухе вокруг, окутывая его магическим шлейфом, осторожно касаются кожи. Словно знакомятся с ним.

– Это странно, но мне нравится.  
– На что это похоже, ангел? – с искренним любопытством интересуется Магнус.

Алек задумывается, подбирая слова, и, к удивлению Магнуса, густо краснеет.

– Похоже? – он прикусывает губу и чуть смущённо произносит: – Это похоже на секс.

Магнус вопросительно приподнимает брови. Алек улыбается и протягивает к нему сияющую синим руку, сплетая унизанные кольцами пальцы со своими.

– Ты не контролируешь себя во время секса, – говорит он.  
– Неудивительно, – Магнус многозначительно играет бровями, и румянец на щеках Алека становится ярче.  
– Я всегда чувствую твою магию в такие моменты. Ты во мне – и она тоже, проникает под кожу и оседает в крови. Словно твоё продолжение внутри меня, двигающееся, дышащее в унисон с тобой. Так и сейчас. _Я чувствую твоё присутствие под своей кожей._

Алек выдыхает и смотрит в поражённо расширившиеся раскосые глаза, крепче сжимая пальцы. Магия пульсирует в нём в такт биению сердца Магнуса.

– Словно мы занимаемся любовью. _Сейчас._ Вот на что это похоже.

**Татуировка**

На запястье у Магнуса изящно выведено два слова.

«Александр Лайтвуд».

Чёрные буквы сплетаются с видимыми сквозь тонкую кожу венами, отсвечивая алым в солнечных лучах.

– Татуировка на крови? – Катарина от удивления роняет книгу. – Магнус, ты сошёл с ума? Её можно свести разве что отрубив руку.  
– Если бы были чары, сохраняющие татуировку даже после потери руки, поверь, я бы воспользовался и ими, – Магнус бережно касается аккуратных букв. – Но даже магия не всесильна.

Затаённая горечь в его словах заставляет Катарину подойти к нему ближе и осторожно приобнять за плечи.

– Удел смертных – покидать нас всегда слишком рано. Удел бессмертных – помнить их, сколько хватит сил. Магия и впрямь не всесильна. И многого сделать она попросту не может.  
– Но кое-что ей всё-таки под силу, Кат.

_Чёрные буквы сплетаются с видимыми сквозь тонкую кожу венами, отсвечивая алым в солнечных лучах.  
Алым, как кровь, струящаяся в этих венах.  
Алым, как кровь, пропитавшая потёртый свитер насквозь._

– Я хочу помнить его всегда.

**Улыбка**

Магнус запрещает себе влюбляться в нефилимов, едва познакомившись поближе с Уиллом Эрондейлом. И неважно, насколько красивы благословлённые ангелом точёные линии лица и насколько совершенно тренированное тело.  
Слишком отличаются они от него.  
Смертные, консервативные, нетерпимые и грубые.

– Никогда, – твёрдо заявляет он, – никогда не влюблюсь в нефилима.

Рагнор и Катарина перебрасываются короткими ухмылками, но ничего не отвечают. Магнус косится на лучших друзей с подозрением.

– И что вот это вот, – он изображает снисходительную усмешку, только что мелькнувшую на их лицах, – означает?  
– То, что тебе не следовало говорить этого, – пожимает плечами Рагнор.  
– Да ещё и вслух...  
– ...да ещё и при свидетелях...  
– Влюбишься, – единогласно заключают они.  
– Готова даже поспорить, – поднимает палец Катарина, – что с первого взгляда. Принимаешь спор?

Магнус задумчиво щурится и решительно протягивает ей руку.  
– Бутылка виски?  
Катарина крепко сжимает его ладонь.  
– Бутылка виски.

Переплетённые голубыми нитями заклинания руки разъединяет на удивление довольный Рагнор.

...воспоминание об этом споре всплывает в голове сразу же, как только мимо проносится стрела, выпущенная высоким темноволосым нефилимом. Магнус отслеживает его взглядом, словно мантру, повторяя про себя «это того не стоит».

_Не-сто-ит._

Ни тело, ни руки, ни растрёпанная шевелюра, буквально голосящая, чтобы в неё запустили пальцы, ни пухлые мягкие губы, ни руна, соблазнительно выведенная прямо на длинной шее.

Смертный, консервативный, судя по внешности – самовлюблённый и эгоистичный.

Ну не стоит он того, чтобы в него влюблялись. Даже несмотря на тело-руки-губы-ноги, бесконечно длинные ноги, обтянутые тёмными джинсами...

Магнус рвётся в портал во многом потому, что выдержка немилосердно трещит по швам.

...тело-руки-губы-ноги-шея, в список вносятся ещё и глаза, решает Магнус, едва повернувшись. Большие, с длиннющими пушистыми ресницами, какого-то необыкновенного цвета. Они смотрят на него с любопытством и прячущимся глубоко-глубоко внутри интересом.

Хм.

– Я Магнус. Кажется, мы не были представлены друг другу.  
– Алек, – коротко отвечает нефилим.  
И улыбается.

Тело-руки-губы-ноги-шея-глаза? Улыбка перечёркивает _всё_ , проходя сквозь сердце навылет. Магнус чувствует медленно, но неотвратимо растекающееся в груди тепло, признавая поражение.

Влюбился.

...где моя бутылка? – приподнимает брови Катарина, и Магнус, не удержавшись, показывает ей язык.  
– Спор был, что влюблюсь с первого взгляда, разве нет?  
– А что, было нет так?  
– Нет. Я влюбился с первой улыбки.

**Фантазия**

Фантазия имеет облик Магнуса Бейна. Она хитро смотрит раскосыми глазами во снах и лениво водит по распухшим губам языком. Алек не хочет думать, почему у его фантазии настолько распухшие губы – грани приличия в его снах весьма и весьма туманные, а ему утром разговаривать с Магнусом по поводу защиты Иззи. Хочется иметь здравый рассудок – хотя бы относительно. 

Фантазия, словно смеясь над ним, запрокидывает голову, открывая длинную шею с острым кадыком, хрупкие ключицы в вырезе шёлковой рубахи и засос. Смачный, багрово-фиолетовый, с виднеющимся даже отсюда следами от зубов.

Алек вспоминает, как жадно выцеловывал прошлой ночью вот так же доверчиво подставленную шею своей фантазии во сне, и идёт багровыми пятнами. Фантазия, теперь и правда смеясь – негромко, бархатисто, лаская звуком собственного смеха, – манит его к себе пальцем.

Алек просыпается от звонка будильника – тяжело дышащий, возбуждённый и взбудораженный, всё ещё чувствующий жадные прикосновения фантазии к коже – и обречённо думает, что ему понадобятся все имеющиеся силы, чтобы вынести разговор с Магнусом Бейном лицом к лицу.

Магнус Бейн облегчать ему жизнь не собирается. Когда он открывает дверь, Алек с трудом сдерживает стон – шёлковая рубаха, пусть и другого цвета, чем та, что была в его фантазиях, так же идеально подчёркивает сильное тело и открывает вид на ключицы. Алеку кажется даже, что под одной из них – правой – темнеет точно такой же след, что он оставил на своей фантазии, но этого не может быть, поэтому он даже не вглядывается, предпочитая смотреть Магнусу в глаза. Такие же красивые, как и во сне, только _настоящие_ , а значит – ещё красивее.

Взгляд невольно падает на губы, и в горле пересыхает. Они не могут быть _настолько же_ распухшими – Алек помнит, что творил с фантазией, слишком хорошо помнит, – но тем не менее _выглядят_. Магнус отпивает из бокала что-то яркое и почему-то в блёстках и неторопливо ведёт языком по губам, оставляя блестящий след. 

Алек тормозит на этом движении, пропуская прозвучавший вопрос мимо ушей.

– Что ты сказал? – переспрашивает он, с трудом отводя взгляд.

Магнус смеётся, помешивая пальцем коктейль. Алек молится одновременно Разиэлю и Лилит, чтобы они не допустили, чтобы Магнус потянулся облизнуть палец, но молится, видимо, недостаточно усердно. Тот не просто облизывает палец, Магнус втягивает его в рот и посасывает, мать его, _посасывает палец_ , не сводя с Алека глаз.

Его фантазия смотрела на него так же, правда, посасывая кое-что другое.  
Зря он, кажется, вспомнил об этом.

– Я спросил, – произносит Магнус наконец, выпуская палец изо рта со звуком, который Алек готов объявить оружием массового поражения, – какую цену ты готов заплатить?  
– Которую назовёшь ты, – моментально отвечает Алек.

Магнус наклоняет голову к плечу, всё так же не отводя взгляда. А затем легко проводит ладонью по шее, словно смахивая невидимую паутину.

Алек оторопело смотрит, как проступают на смуглой коже пятна засосов. Фиолетовые – под горлом и ключицей, и новый, ярко-красный, рядом с кадыком. Его фантазия – _Магнус_ , Магнус-чёртов-Бейн, который, оказывается, играл с ним всё это время, – смотрит на него, улыбаясь.  
И манит к себе пальцем.

Фантазия становится реальностью или реальность становится фантазией?

– Я называю тебя, _Александр_.

Хотя какая, к чёрту, разница.

**Холод**

Лёд заполнял каждую клетку тела. Алек чувствовал его – острый, ломкий, царапающий своими неровными гранями при малейшем движении или неловком вздохе. Твёрдый. _Холодный._ Алек раз за разом выводил на коже руну тепла, чьи контуры каждый раз послушно вспыхивали и горели несколько положенных часов, но самого тепла не чувствовал.

_Холод стал его сущностью._

Джейс – и тот то и дело зябко ёжился, кутаясь толстые свитера, совершенно не подходящие для жарких июньских дней, и смотрел на него с беспокойством, только Алеку было всё равно. Эмоции замёрзли тоже.

Его не грели ни свитера, которые с упорством приносила ему Иззи, ни одеяла, ни огонь, в отчаянии однажды разведённый в камине. Алек держал ладони прямо над пламенем и не чувствовал даже отголосков тепла. Лижущие кожу рыжие языки были столь же холодными, как всё, что его окружало.

Столь же холодным, как он сам.

Холод отступал только в лофте. Не проходил полностью, но прятался, затаивался глубинах тела, раздражённо шипя, когда Алек брал в руки всё ещё раскиданные там вещи и зарывался в них носом, дыша сандалом и жжёным сахаром. Дыша и представляя, что снова зарывается не в одежду, а в крепкое плечо, пусть и согнувшись для этого в три погибели.

Ему не было бы сложно. Совсем. Лишь бы представилась такая возможность ещё раз.

В дальнюю комнату он заходит перед самым уходом.

Магнус будто спит. Спокойный и невозмутимый, сложивший руки на едва двигающейся в такт дыханию груди. Отросшие волосы падают на глаза, и Алек с бесконечной нежностью убирает мешающиеся пряди в сторону, поглаживая кончиками пальцев скулы, щёки, лоб. Единственное тепло, которое он всё ещё может ощутить – это тепло его кожи.

– Как он? – привычно спрашивает у дежурящей почти неотлучно Катарины, получая привычный, приевшийся уже ответ:  
– Без изменений, Алек.

Без изменений.  
С того самого дня, как им удалось разрушить заклятье Азазеля.

Алек кивает, принимая к сведению, и выходит из лофта, моментально погружаясь в колкие объятия холода. Последними замерзают кончики пальцев, всё ещё хранящие ощущение тёплой, гладкой кожи, но вскоре забывается и это.

Он идёт по солнечной улице, чувствуя, как режет его гранями скопившийся внутри лёд. С каждым днём – всё больнее, всё сильнее, всё глубже впивается, так что Алек не удивится, начни он кашлять кровью однажды.

Солнце светит прямо в глаза, но лучей его Алек не ощущает. Он промёрзший насквозь, и отогреть его сможет только Магнус. Исключительно Магнус. Когда проснётся. Когда, слово «если» Алек на допускает даже в мыслях.

Когда Магнус проснётся, он улыбнётся, и ледяная корка, покрывшая внутренние органы, лопнет. Он засмеётся, и толстый слой инея, забивший лёгкие, сдавшись, растает. Он притянет Алека к себе, с жадной нежностью прижимаясь к его губам («Два месяца без поцелуев, ангел, я не могу больше ждать», – буквально слышит Алек и улыбается застывшими губами), и холод наконец отступит, не выдержав тепла родных губ.

_Когда..._

**Цветы**

Красная роза лежит на подушке, когда Алек открывает глаза. Он протягивает руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев упругих, свежих лепестков, и подносит розу к лицу.  
Нежный аромат наполняет лёгкие.

_«Я тебя люблю»._

Жёлтый тюльпан ждёт Магнуса в кабинете, прямо поверх раскрытой с вечера книги. На ярких лепестках ещё серебрится роса. Магнус улыбается, сжимая тонкий стебель, и устраивает цветок в петлице пиджака, снова погружаясь в работу.

_«Твоя улыбка, словно солнечный свет»._

Букетик из разноцветных фиалок, перевязанных синей лентой, падает Алеку в руку, когда он протягивает её за новой стопкой документов. Алек ставит букетик в стакан с водой за неимением вазы и достаёт из кармана телефон.

_«Я скучаю»._

Курьер из примитивной службы доставки стучится в дверь лофта и тожественно вручает Магнусу плотный бумажный свёрток, отказываясь от оплаты – за доставку уже заплатили. Под невзрачной бумажной обёрткой прячется роскошная нежно-розовая орхидея. Магнус с удовольствием вдыхает сладкий аромат, зарываясь лицом в лепестки.

_«Ты невероятно красив»._

Жёлтый гиацинт распускается на окне во время очередного собрания нефилимов. Пока все – кто в открытую, кто искоса – таращатся на выросший прямо из деревянного подоконника цветок, окружённый медленно гаснущими синими искрами, Алек ловит взгляд Магнуса и покорно отодвигается в сторону от Раджа, что-то и правда севшего слишком близко.

_«Я тебя ревную»._

Розовая камелия – целый букет камелий – плавает в ванной, в исходящей паром воде. Запах, даже усиленный паром, чувствуется едва-едва, будоража чайной свежестью. Магнус предвкушающе улыбается, опускаясь в горячую воду, и откидывает голову на бортик, выжидая. Несколько минут спустя вода поднимается до краёв, принимая ещё одного человека, и кажущееся прохладным в распаренном воздухе дыхание касается его шеи.  
Магнус прерывисто дышит, когда по коже медленно ведут розовыми лепестками.

_«Я тебя хочу»._

Венок из одуванчиков ложится ему на волосы – Магнусу для этого приходится встать на цыпочки. Алек ловит его руки и прижимает их к своему лицу, покрывая пальцы нежными, отрывистыми поцелуями. Те выпачканы терпким, горчащим на губах соком, и это заставляет сердце сжиматься от нежности – Магнус мог наколдовать самый красивый венок, однако предпочёл сплести его сам.

– Чем же ещё заняться посреди поляны, полной одуванчиков? – насмешливо спрашивает Магнус, без труда угадывая его мысли.  
– Я могу подсказать, чем, – улыбается Алек, утягивая его в высокую, пестрящую пушистыми жёлтыми цветами траву.

_«Я счастлив с тобой»._

Розовая гвоздика одиноко ложится на мраморную плиту. Наступившие сумерки словно покрывают лепестки густым пеплом.  
Стебель перевязан выцветшей синей лентой.

_«Я никогда тебя не забуду»._

**Чары**

– Ты меня зачаровал, да?

Магнус целует его раньше, чем Алек успевает закончить фразу. Тот отвечает – с неприкрытым удовольствием, гладя ладонью горячую спину под тонкой рубашкой, лаская распухшие уже губы, изредка легонько прикусывая нижнюю – знает уже, что у Магнуса от этот мурашки бегут по телу. Но как только они отстраняются друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Алек повторяет снова:  
– Ты меня зачаровал?  
– С чего вдруг такие мысли, ангел? – с весельем спрашивает Магнус, обводя пальцами контур его губ.

Алек ловит их быстрым поцелуем, не сдержавшись.

– Потому что я веду себя по-другому. Сбегаю из Института, обманываю брата и сестру, вру родителям, Конклаву...  
– Целуешься с магом у него в лофте, – подсказывает Магнус.  
– Целуюсь с магом в лофте, – согласно кивает Алек. – А также ночую в этом лофте, завтракаю, обедаю и ужинаю порой. Я бы никогда не стал вести себя так. Я бы просто... не смог.

Пальцы медленно ведут вдоль руны уклонения на шее.  
Алек тихо выдыхает.

– И ты думаешь, что я наложил на тебя какие-то чары, ангел? – тихо произносит Магнус.  
– Всё началось с того коктейля после исцеления Люка. Я проснулся и понял, что... Магнус, – Алек приподнимается на локте, заглядывая ему в глаза, – скажи честно, это всё – магия?  
– Что именно – всё? Поцелуи, поведение, ночёвка?  
– Не только, – Алек нервно облизывает губы. – Это ещё и... ощущения. Щекотка в животе, тепло в груди, мурашки по всему телу, как только я ловлю твой взгляд, учащающееся сердцебиение, когда беру тебя за руку, вечно лезущий на щёки румянец. Я постоянно хочу к тебе прикасаться, мне всё время хочется тебя целовать, и совсем нет сил этому сопротивляться. Ты заколдовал меня, Магнус Бейн?

Магнус смеётся, притягивая недоумевающего, но и правда не сопротивляющегося Алека в свои объятия.

– Это очень, очень древние чары, – говорит он, вплетая пальцы в растрёпанные чёрные волосы. – Пожалуй, сложнейшие из существующих, не поддающиеся ни логике, ни контролю. Если тебе будет легче, ангел, то я тоже под властью их. Уже давно.  
– И как они называются?  
– У них сотни имён, ангел. Но чаще их называют любовью.

**Шрамы**

– Это красиво.  
– Вовсе нет. Шрамы никогда не выглядят красиво.  
– Я готов поспорить, – низко шепчет ему в ухо Магнус.

Алек вздрагивает, быстро облизывая губы. Смуглые пальцы медленно ведут по широкой светлой полосе, начинающейся под рёбрами и заканчивающейся внизу живота, безошибочно угадывая её ход даже в полумраке.

Магнус знает каждый его шрам наизусть.

– Просто у тебя странная тяга к моим шрамам.  
– Потому что они красивы.

Алек перехватывает его руку и легко тянет на себя. Магнус послушно переворачивается на бок, подкладывая ладонь под щёку, и всматривается в блестящие глаза напротив. Алек смотрит в ответ – и неожиданно фыркает, качая головой.  
– Если бы можно было, я бы предпочёл избавиться от каждого из них.

Ладонь Магнуса ложится ему на пояс – прямо на короткий, рваный шрам, оставленный клыками демона.

– Отчего же? – спокойно интересуется он, обводя кончиками пальцев грубый контур.  
– Они уродуют меня и без того, – Алек осекается, даже при скудном свете уловив гневный огонёк в раскосых глазах. – Показывают мою слабость. Напоминают, что я был слишком неловок, неуклюж и неумел, раз противник смог достать меня.  
– Глупый нефилим, – Магнус смеётся, глядя на него с таким снисхождением, что Алеку становится неловко. – Они напоминание, да. Но напоминание о том, что ты, заведомо уступающий противнику в силах и способностях, вышел из битвы победителем, отделавшись лишь шрамом. Они показывают твою силу, ангел, а не слабость. Силу и стойкость. Они показывают, что ты жив.

Алек недоумённо приподнимает брови. Магнус нежно касается ладонью его щеки.

– У мёртвых людей не бывает шрамов, Александр, – тихо говорит он. – Шрамы есть только у живых. Раз у тебя есть шрам, значит, ты выиграл схватку за жизнь, а жизнь не может быть уродлива.  
– Поэтому тебе так нравятся мои шрамы?  
– Они делают тебя невероятно горячим, – невозмутимо произносит Магнус, а Алек улыбается. – Но да. Каждый твой шрам, ангел, напоминает, что ты вернулся домой ко мне. Живым. Нет ничего прекраснее этого.

**Щиколотки**

Магнус Бейн родился, чтобы испытывать на прочность его терпение, Алек был в этом уверен.

Он готов был вытерпеть всё – яркую одежду, подчёркивающую каждый изгиб тела, искусный макияж, делающий и без того притягательные черты лица какими-то совсем неземными, тщательно – наверняка! – продуманные мелочи вроде приоткрывающего крепкое плечо сползшего воротника туники, выглядывающих из глубокого выреза рубашки тонких ключиц с трогательной родинкой на отливающей золотом коже (почему ему, нефилиму, дурацкая точка у ключицы вообще кажется милой и трогательной?), изящные, вполне мужские, но чертовски изящные запястья, изгибающиеся в завораживающем пассе, чью красоту лишь оттеняли тонкие браслеты – всё. Каждый взгляд, каждое движение, каждую мурлыкающую нотку в бархатном голосе.

Но не это.

Не то чтобы он был фетишистом, но на ноги Магнуса Алек заглядывался чаще всего. Магнус, зараза, знал об этом прекрасно, на каждую встречу в Институт приходя то в невозможно низко сидящих джинсах, открывающий вид на подтянутый живот и ямочки (да, тоже трогательные) у поясницы, то в настолько тесных брюках, что Алек был уверен – натянуть их можно было только с посторонней помощью, то вообще в кожаных штанах, чей вид заставил Алека позорно пуститься в бегство, оставив на поле битвы с трудом сдерживающую усмешку Иззи и невозмутимую Лидию.

Но сегодняшний день побил все рекорды.

Сегодня на Магнусе были свободные штаны. Алек даже глазам не поверил, но так оно и было – спокойные, даже немного строгие, приятного тёмно-синего цвета шёлковые штаны, не обтягивающие каждый сантиметр тела. Алек скользнул по ним взглядом, не удержавшись, скользнул ещё раз, надеясь, что достаточно прикрывается отчётом, а затем и в третий раз... да так и замер.

Шёлковые штаны заканчивались где-то на середине лодыжек, оставляя открытыми щиколотки. На тонкие, аккуратные, с выступающими косточками щиколотки, с золотым браслетом-цепочкой на правой и...  
...крошечной татуировкой на левой.

Алек физически чувствовал, как в голове что-то замкнуло. Магнус говорил что-то, взмахивая руками, кажется, обсуждая с Иззи её отчёт по отречённому, а Алек всё никак не мог заставить себя поднять глаза. Золотистая кожа, оттенённая браслетом, словно сияла в ярком свете ламп, а татуировка притягивала взгляд. Магнус постоянно перемещался, переступая с ноги на ногу, и разобрать, что там, в кажущемся беспорядке чёрных линий, не удавалось.

– Александр?

Алек моргнул, с трудом отрывая взгляд от трогательных (нет, серьёзно трогательных – потрогать их хотелось невероятно просто) косточек и переводя его на самого Магнуса. Сегодня макияж был совсем простым – тонкая линия подводки на глазах, золотистые тени, почти незаметные на коже, золотистые же пряди, взъерошенные в тщательном беспорядке.

Красивый, зараза.

– Магнус? – хрипло произнёс он. Только сейчас пришло осознание, что пока он таращился на чёртовы щиколотки, Иззи успела куда-то уйти, оставив их наедине.

Чёрт возьми, Иззи.

Магнус улыбнулся, блеснув улыбкой и заставив сердце в очередной раз за последний час сделать в грудной клетке кульбит, и кивнул в сторону двери.  
– Проводишь?

К выходу из Института они шли в молчании, Магнус лишь что-то мурлыкал едва слышно себе под нос. Алек, заложив руки за спину, шагал чуть позади, опустив взгляд. Золотой браслет тоненько позвякивал при каждом шаге, и звук этот отдавался в абсолютно пустой голове звоном колокола.

– Спасибо за приятную компанию, – прозвучало слегка насмешливое. Алек захлопал глазами, во второй раз за день понимая, что потерял счёт времени, залюбовавшись.  
– Не стоит благодарности, – выдавил он.  
Магнус коротко приподнял брови и шагнул за тяжёлые двери, спускаясь по крутым ступенькам с совсем не подходящим Верховному магу ребячеством.

На верхней, видимо, слетев, лежала кожаная туфля.

– Магнус!

Тот остановился у самого подножья лестницы. Повернулся, окинул взглядом туфлю у Алека в руках, посмотрел на собственную голую ногу и, Алек мог поклясться, что слегка порозовел.  
– Какой же я неловкий, – протянул он, вновь становясь на ступеньку. – Спасибо.  
Алек мотнул рукой, обрывая его.  
– Подожди!.. Я... принесу, – и, уловив искренне удивлённый взгляд, негромко добавил: – Не будешь же ты босиком...  
Не договорив, он почти бегом рванул вниз. Магнус, послушно замерев, ждал его, держа босую ногу чуть на весу, обхватив пальцами резной столбик перил.  
– Спасибо, – повторил он, протягивая руку за обувью.

Алек куснул губу и решительно опустился перед ним на корточки.

Обхватив тонкую щиколотку пальцами, он аккуратно надел туфлю, старательно не обращая внимания ни на издавшего удивлённый возглас Магнуса, ни на испустивший душераздирающий вопль внутренний голос. Провёл пальцами по тёплой, гладкой коже, проверяя, хорошо ли село, и замер, наткнувшись на чёрный узор.

Тонкие линии складывались в набросанный очень схематически, но всё равно узнаваемый силуэт.

Птица.

– Колибри, – раздался непривычно тихий голос Магнуса. – Память об Австралии, где я жил какое-то время. Тамошние тату-мастера настоящие умельцы, я не смог удержаться.  
– Красиво, – пробормотал Алек. 

Решив, что уже терять нечего, обвёл пальцами острые косточки, торопливо наслаждаясь теплом чужой кожи, коснулся ещё раз татуировки и разжал руку, остро ощущая потерю. Поднялся на ноги, нерешительно глянув на Магнуса, внутренне ожидая увидеть на красивом лице недовольство или усмешку... но Магнус посмотрел в ответ совершенно серьёзно. 

В карих глазах светились тёплые золотые искры.

– Читал ли ты сказку про «Золушку», Александр? – поинтересовался он.

Алек отрицательно покачал головой. Магнус растянул губы в мягкой улыбке.

– Да, я так и думал. Нефилимы предпочитают сказкам прикладную демонологию, не правда ли?

Алек неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, радуясь, что на него, судя по всему, не злились за самовольство. Наверное, стоило попросить прощения, но что-то не хотелось. Для этого стоило чувствовать себя хотя бы виноватым, а виноватым Алек себя не считал. Счастливым – да, довольным – да, наполненным каким-то незнакомым, но приятно-щекочущим чувством – да, но не виноватым.

Размышления прервало тёплое прикосновение. Магнус осторожно взял его за руку и сжал пальцы своими.  
– В любом случае, спасибо за помощь, – и, наклонившись, коротко коснулся губами костяшек пальцев, выдыхая почти неслышно: – мой принц.

У Алека сбилось дыхание. Магнус лукаво подмигнул ему из-под золотистой чёлки и шагнул назад, прямо в закрутившуюся фиолетовым воронку портала.

На ладони остался лежать золотой браслет-цепочка.

...спустя две недели Алек наденет эту цепочку ему на щиколотку, снова обласкав пальцами тёплую кожу. А затем неторопливо снимет всё остальное, оставив лишь этот браслет и ещё один на запястье.

Сейчас же Алек стоял, сжимая цепочку в кулаке и думая, что он, кажется, всё же фетишист.

Но щиколотки и впрямь были очень красивыми.

**Об ъятия**

Когда Алек приходит с рейда, Магнус никогда не спит. Или изучает очередные магические манускрипты, сидя на диване, или звякает склянками, перебирая бесконечные запасы трав и снадобий, или просто сворачивается клубочком в кресле с Мяо на коленях, лениво переключая каналы. И, едва услышав ворочающийся в замке ключ, моментально поднимается на ноги, спеша в прихожую.

Алек застывает на пороге, впиваясь в него взглядом. Рассматривает медленно, жадно, впитывая в себя заново каждую чёрточку. Взгляд ощущается полноценным прикосновением, и Магнус послушно следует ему, приподнимая голову, открывая шею, расправляя плечи, чуть расставляя ноги. Прикосновение обрывается, когда Алек заглядывает ему в глаза. Магнус делает шаг вперёд, чтобы быть пойманным сильными руками.

Алек пахнет кровью, дымом и ихором. Куртка испачкана чем-то чёрным и липким, джинсы опалены по краям, в волосах нередко запутывается паутина. Магнус зарывается в его объятия всем телом, не обращая на это внимания. Пусть даже рубашка пропитывается всей этой гадостью тоже. Алек обнимает его, что есть сил, причиняя невольную боль – Магнус терпит. Он впитывает её в себя с той же жадностью, что Алек – его вид на пороге. Впитывает боль, сорванное дыхание, мелкую дрожь стиснувших его рук, иногда – горячие капли, срывающиеся с ресниц. Обнимает в ответ, ласковыми движениями ладоней безмолвно напоминая, что он рядом.

– Я здесь, Александр, я дома. Ты дома.  
– Спасибо, – шепчет Алек ему в макушку, – что ждёшь.  
– Спасибо, что возвращаешься.

**Кошмар ы**

Кошмары снятся Магнусу каждую ночь. Каждую ночь Алек просыпается от сдавленного крика рядом и, не открывая глаз, притягивает трясущееся, мечущееся по кровати тело к себе. Магнус рвётся из рук, обжигая сыплющимися из пальцев искрами, оставляя на плечах и груди расцветающие к утру синяки. 

Алек его не выпускает. 

Он затихает спустя какое-то время, и тогда футболка на плече Алека начинает пропитываться слезами. Магнус плачет только во сне – тихо, надрывно, вздрагивая всем телом, стискивая в кулаках изрядно измявшуюся футболку. Алек ласково гладит его по волосам, до крови прокусывая губу каждый раз, когда вместе со всхлипом с губ срывается жалобное «мама», и мало-помалу всхлипы прекращаются. Магнус обмякает, полностью вымотанный кошмаром и истерикой, и погружается в сон без сновидений, доверчиво уткнувшись мокрым носом Алеку в ключицу.

Алек не спит до самого утра, баюкая его в заботливом кольце рук.

Это как издевательская насмешка судьбы – Магнус ищет покоя в руках собственного палача. В тех самых руках, которые выводили руну агонии, которые затаскивали его дрожащее, измученное тело на кресло, которые накрывали губы кожаным кляпом и держали нож у горла.

Руках, что безжалостно вручили ему кошмары, мучающие его теперь из ночи в ночь.

Кошмары снятся Магнусу каждую ночь и заканчиваются с рассветом. Для Алека, помнящего каждый всхлип и стон, они продолжаются и днём.

**Кол ьцо**

Самое дорогое в его коллекции – огромной коллекции, собираемой годами и с душой – золотое кольцо с россыпью бриллиантов, настолько тяжёлое, что его носить проблематично. Когда-то украшавшее палец небезызвестной французской королевы и считавшееся утерянным во время беспорядков. Королева прожила остаток жизни под чужой личиной, умерев своей смертью в собственной постели, а не в руках обезумевшей толпы, кольцо присоединилось к коллекции Магнуса.

Самое красивое – кольцо с дымчатым алмазом. Магнус не знает, почему он зовётся дымчатым, сам он называет его звёздным – в прозрачной глубине клубится молочно-голубой туман, в котором вспыхивают розовым, жёлтым и синим вкрапления других камней, неизвестно как попавших внутрь алмаза. Когда на него падают солнечные лучи, дымка вспыхивает, насыщаясь, густея светом. В прозрачной глубине словно рождается новая галактика.

Самое не красивое, пожалуй, кольцо, которое кольцом, в общем-то, не является. Проволока, скрученная в круг, не проржавевшая за эти годы только благодаря наложенному некогда заклинанию. Кольцо дружбы, которое надел ему на палец недовольно бурчащий, что такой проблемный друг, как Магнус, настоящего кольца не стоит, так что обойдётся и проволокой, Рагнор. Магнус не сказал тогда, что тщательно сплетённое вручённое, защищённое заклинаниями не-настоящее-кольцо дороже многих, что уже лежали у него в шкатулках.

А тонким золотым кольцом, украшенным искусной вязью рисунков Магнус сказал бы, что гордится. Первое, которое он купил на честно заработанные деньги, а не приманил с прилавка щелчком пальцев.

Серебряное кольцо с именным «H» – подарок от женщины, чью дочь он спас от виселицы. Магнус и не требовал, вообще-то, платы, его возмутила несправедливость, которая привела девушку на эшафот. Он устроил ей побег из камеры ночью накануне казни, а потом помог бежать её матери, зная, что и её не пощадят. Простенький шнурок с висящим на нём кольцом женщина надела ему на шею, несмотря на все протесты.  
– Ты спас одну драгоценность, а я даю тебе другую, пусть и не равноценную, – сказала она ему на прощание.

С этим кольцом, лежащим отдельно, связаны, наверное, самые тяжёлые воспоминания. Старое, потёртое, покрытое не оттирающимся уже налётом и чуть сплющенное с боков. Слетело с пальца матери, а Магнус наступил на него.  
Когда убегал из её комнаты, пропитанной запахом крови и гари.

Колец у него много. Коллекция целая. Какие-то он носит, какими-то любуется, какие-то прячет так далеко, что они годами не показываются на глаза. Золотые, серебряные, медные, деревянные – всякие.

Самое бесценное из них – простое серебряное кольцо. Без узоров и украшений.

Магнус носит его на безымянном пальце.

**Эхо**

Макс прибегает к нему в кабинет с таким видом, словно только что встретил высшего демона. Зная способность сына вызывать неприятности в буквальном смысле из воздуха, Алек бы не удивился, будь это на самом деле так.

– Пап, па-ап, – Макс глубоко дышит, упираясь ладонями в колени. – Пап, в пустой гостевой комнате демон!  
Ну вообще не удивился бы.  
– А что ты делал в гостевой комнате? – интересуется Алек, откладывая в сторону отчёт и доставая меч. Подумав, материализует ещё и лук – мало ли, вдруг демон высший? Хотя, наверное, тогда от лофта бы уже ничего не осталось...  
Как демон вообще умудрился попасть сюда? Почему его не остановили заклинания?  
– Искал Мяо. Он опять куда-то запропастился.

Алек тихо вздохнул. Мяо, на старости лет полюбивший тишину и покой, старался спрятаться от самого младшего члена семейства Лайтвуд-Бейн всеми правдами и неправдами.  
Иногда даже получалось.

– И ты увидел в гостевой спальне демона?  
– Вообще-то, нет. Я его только услышал.  
Алек вопросительно приподнял брови. Макс потёр испачканный акварелью нос.  
– То есть?  
– Я заглянул в комнату, включил свет и начал звать Мяо. А потом, – Макс передёрнул плечами, – а потом я услышал чей-то голос. Тихий такой, неразборчивый, протяжный, он повторял за мной «Мяо, Мяо, Мяо». Я огляделся – никого не было. Думал, что показалось, крикнул ещё раз – и он повторил снова. Это эйдолон, да? Раф говорил, что они умеют принимать человеческие обличия, значит, и голоса передразнивать могут? Или кто-то другой? Что скажешь, пап?

Облегчённо откинувшись на спинку кресла, Алек дематериализовал обратно лук, убрал меч и поднялся на ноги.  
– Хочешь, я познакомлю тебя с ним?

...в гостевую Макс осторожно просовывает нос и вопросительно косится на отца. Алек легонько подталкивает его в спину и заходит следом. Перехватывает вспотевшую ладошку, ласково сжимая её в своей, подбадривая, и плотно затворяет дверь.  
– Для начала – поздороваемся, – и, набрав побольше воздуха, громко произносит: – Здравствуй.

Секундная тишина нарушается протяжным «...здравствуй». Макс вздрагивает. Алек похлопывает его по плечу.  
– А теперь ты.  
– Здравствуй! – чуть испуганно, но звонко восклицает Макс.

«...здравствуй» в этот раз звучит чуть тише. Приободрившийся Макс высовывается вперёд и спрашивает:  
– Ты ведь тогда меня не хотел пугать?  
– ...не хотел пугать, – отзывается голос.  
– Вышло случайно? – уточняет Макс.  
– ...случайно.  
– Фух, хорошо.  
– ...хорошо.  
Макс весело смеётся, и голос вторит ему негромким смехом. Алек улыбается, глядя на него.  
– Ты хотел поиграть?  
– ...поиграть, – признаётся голос.  
– Извини, что я не сообразил.  
– ...не сообразил...  
– Но я ведь исправился?  
– ...исправился.  
Макс даже подпрыгивает от удовольствия. Синие глаза восхищённо сияют.  
– А почему ты не выходишь отсюда? Тебе нравится эта комната?  
– ...нравится эта комната.  
– А... Любишь одиночество?  
– ...одиночество, – соглашается голос.  
– Понятно, – Макс снова чешет нос. – Скажи, а если я буду заходить с тобой иногда поиграть, ты будешь не против?  
– ...не против.  
– Здорово!  
– ...здорово.

Макс переводит сияющие глаза на отца. Алек заговорщически ему подмигивает, и сын расплывается в широченной улыбке.

– Тогда мы пойдём, – тараторит Макс. – Но мы же скоро увидимся?  
– ...увидимся.  
– Тогда пока!  
– ...пока.

Макс вприпрыжку выбегает из комнаты.

...забыл спросить, как его зовут, – сокрушается он пару часов спустя, забираясь Алеку на плечи. – А он ведь, наверное, уже ушёл?  
– Думаю, да, ушёл, – соглашается Алек. – Но не волнуйся, я знаю его имя.  
– Да? И как его зовут?  
Алек легко ерошит тёмно-синие пряди.  
– Эхо.

**Юг**

Солнце, тёплое синее море, белый песок, обжигающий пальцы, и пахнущий солью ветер – пожалуй, это лучшее, что видел в своей жизни Алек.

Солнце, море, ветер и Магнус.  
Магнус в ярко-красных плавках.

Магнус тянется к солнцу, словно не видел его несколько лет. Поднимает руки, подставляясь ласковым порывам ветра, даже привстаёт на цыпочки – золотистая кожа светится в тёплых лучах, словно и впрямь отлитая из драгоценного металла. В волосы вплетён яркий цветок, который они сорвали сегодня по дороге на пляж.  
– Как же здесь красиво, – выдыхает он с восхищением, разводя руки, будто пытаясь обхватить и пляж, и море, и небо. – Правда ведь, Александр?  
Алек опускает взгляд на красные плавки, обтягивающие округлые ягодицы самым _наилучшим образом_ , и абсолютно искренне кивает.  
– Невероятно красиво.

...целоваться в море до странности приятно. В прохладной воде Магнус кажется совсем невесомым, Алек с лёгкостью держит его в руках, закинув его ноги себе на пояс. Магнус с готовностью сцепляет их у него за спиной, прижимаясь максимально близко. Губы солёные на вкус, только распаляющие жажду.

Солнце, море, Магнус, уютно устроившийся у него в руках.  
Что может быть лучше?

Переводя дыхание, Алек прижимается губами к тонкой коже под подбородком, чувствуя торопливый пульс. Руки как-то сами собой ложатся на ягодицы, и он несколько разочарованно ведёт по ним пальцами, ощущая вместо кожи гладкую мокрую ткань.

Магнус фыркает насмешливо, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
– Мне снять их?  
Алек думает несколько секунд... и мотает головой, крепче стискивая его в объятиях.  
– Нет, – он чуть запрокидывает голову, изучая солнечные искры у Магнуса в глазах. – Для этого нужно будет тебя выпустить.  
Магнус улыбается так ярко, что солнце меркнет над их головами.  
– Не хочешь меня выпускать, Александр? – дразнит он, запуская пальцы в мокрые волосы.  
– Не хочу. Тем более, – Алек вытягивает шею, касаясь дыханием, а затем и поцелуем, крошечной родинки у горла, – я всё равно сниму их с тебя вечером. Зачем спешить?

Магнус задумчиво выводит пальцами влажные узоры у него на скулах.

– Знаешь, в чём прелесть магии, Александр?  
– В том, что мы можем в две минуты перенестись из заснеженного Нью-Йорка на самый юг страны?  
– Не только.

Синяя вспышка почти незаметна в слепящих лучах. Зато Алек задыхается в следующую же секунду, чувствуя, как мешающие плавки растворяются в воздухе, давая его рукам полный доступ к прохладной, гладкой коже.

– Тебе вовсе не требуется выпускать меня их рук, чтобы раздеть.

Солнце, море, ветер, Магнус, уютно устроившийся у него в руках, и ярко-красные плавки, медленно опускающиеся ко дну.

Чёртов рай.

**Якорь**

Пламя погребального костра рвётся к небу. Рыжие языки полощутся по ветру, обжигая взгляд. Ветер пахнет дымом, смертью и розами.

Алек плотнее запахивает куртку, глядя на костёр с вершины ближайшего холма.

На плечи ложится тёплый плед. От пушистой шерсти сладко и знакомо тянет сандалом, и невидимая рука, судорожно сжимающая горло всё это время, немного ослабляет хватку.  
– Почему не спустишься вниз? – негромко спрашивает Магнус, садясь на траву рядом с ним.  
Алек неопределённо качает головой.  
– Я подойду потом. Когда закончится. Побуду с ней наедине, без любопытных глаз. Иззи... – он усмехается, – Иззи не простила бы мне, отвлеки я на её похоронах всё внимание на себя.  
– Что поделаешь. О тебе будут говорить ещё долгие годы, Александр. Пора привыкать.  
– Это сложнее, чем я думал, но... – Алек криво улыбается. – По крайней мере, у меня теперь есть время.

Магнус приобнимает его за пояс. Алек прижимается виском к виску, чувствуя знакомое тепло. Сердце бьётся в такт его дыханию.

Огонь внизу понемногу гаснет, заходясь густым белым дымом.

– Как много костров мне придётся увидеть, прежде чем душа станет болеть меньше?  
– Слишком много, ангел, слишком. Время ведь не лечит, только накрывает рану. Некоторые из них кровоточат всю жизнь, лишь тронешь – и кровь течёт, как в первый день. Словно и не прошли века.  
– Эти, – Алек ведёт подбородком в сторону костра, – уж точно никогда не зарастут.

Магнус крепко сжимает его замёрзшие на промозглом ветру пальцы и прижимается губами к виску, повернув голову.

– Если бы не ты, я бы не справился с этим.  
– Если бы не я, Александр, тебе бы и не пришлось с этим справляться.  
– Я знал, на что шёл.  
– Даже не догадывался.  
– Я знал. Просто... не рассчитал, насколько это будет сложно.  
– Трудно предугадать боль от потерь, ангел. Она всегда будет больше, чем самые смелые из ожиданий. Словно... волна. Издалека кажется, что она невысокая, но накрывает с головой так, что боишься не выбраться.  
– Волна? – Алек будто пробует это слово на вкус и усмехается. – Раз это волна, то ты – мой якорь. Держишь меня на плаву, не отпуская. Не давая волнам унести.  
Магнус улыбается ему в висок.  
– Ты единственный, ангел, кого я не смог бы отпустить. Никогда. Смысл жизни якоря – в его корабле, иначе он идёт ко дну. Не только я тебя держу, Александр. Ты держишь меня тоже.

Люди далеко внизу начинают расходиться. Дым рассеивается по поляне, словно те самые волны диковинного моря.

– Пойдём? – Магнус вопросительно тянет его за руку.  
Алек сжимает губы, в последний раз окидывая поляну взглядом, и рывком поднимается на ноги.  
– Да. Пойдём. Пора прощаться и с ней.

На переплетённых пальцах тускло поблескивают одинаковые серебряные кольца.

– Магнус? Не отпускай меня.  
– Никогда.


End file.
